<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Incorrect by LunaDeAcero7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029641">A Little Incorrect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7'>LunaDeAcero7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erotic Poetry, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Original idea in spanish lenguaje, Self-Discovery, Shemale, Social Media, Transformism, traumas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been raised in a limited world, he got used to be mean even with his own desires, until finally one day he reacts, opens his mind and decides to do something wrong for once. </p><p>Riren/Transformism/Self-discovery/Fluff/Lemon/One Shot/Yaoi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, riren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Incorrect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiko_ka/gifts">nejiko_ka</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hello, Luna de Acero reporting.<br/>Well, before the updates I bring you this one shot that I couldn't help writing because after seeing the glorious art of OBSPERATION (look for him on Facebook, a great artist who goes by the name of Nejiko Ka), it was impossible not to move my little fingers and make him a story. Thank you so much my beautiful Nejiko Ka, who is always supporting me and reading, leaving me wonderful reviews and making me so happy. His art is indescribable, go and support him.<br/>I know many people detest Levi in women's clothing, I particularly like Levi naked, or dressed in whatever, people are much more than scraps of fabric and even the strongest of humanity can yearn to let out their deepest desires, and I will not cast prejudice on this. If what makes us happy doesn't hurt others, then let's do it! I don't feel that this Levi came out OoC, not at all, but you tell me, for now I invite you to dive into this alternate universe and simply enjoy without thinking if it's right or not, because that's exactly why I have chosen that title.<br/>This fic is dedicated first of all to Nejiko Ka, for being so generous and giving me the opportunity to make use of his excellent art, then to Lizzy Zúñiga to whom I had promised a fic with a lot of fluff, and finally to all of you, my treasures, who are always there, who support me and give me your love, I feel so lucky! Now, I won't distract you anymore. Right, one last thing, if you can listen to the song "She", by Harry Styles (there are 1 hour loop versions on YouTube) I tell you it's a beautiful song and it made me connect a lot with this story. That's all, I love you guys.<br/>________________________________________<br/>Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, they are Isayama Hajime's, the story is my complete invention.<br/>Warnings: Transformism, lemon explicit, hyper detailed narrations in case there are sensitive people who don't like this kind of text. Lots of fluff, discoveries and zero drama (is that possible? yes, it is). Be warned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"The supreme happiness in life is to know that you are loved for yourself or,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>more accurately, in spite of yourself."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>VICTOR HUGO</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>.</strong> </em>
</p><p>He looked at himself in the full length mirror he had bought a couple of months ago. When he looked at himself he sometimes didn't quite recognize himself, his reflection now was so different from his past.</p><p> </p><p>His childhood had been spent in enormous poverty, perhaps that was why he had adopted certain habits, such as not leaving food on his dish (he hated leftovers, so he never served himself more than he could gobble up), wastefulness was a kind of sin, even if something expired inside the fridge having to throw it in the trash left him with a certain feeling of guilt.</p><p>Another habit was to admire all those things that at that time were out of reach of her little hands, colored pens, crayons, colored pencils, thick sheets of paper. When he attended elementary school he only had a pencil, an eraser and a small blade with which to sharpen it. His mother had created a system that prevented loss but made him the object of constant teasing. With a white cotton thread (one of those used to fly kites), she made a small hole in the eraser from side to side, to pass it through (as when one threads a needle) and tied the other end of the thread to the pencil (which was then sealed with a few turns of transparent adhesive tape so that it would not come off), this "invention" was placed around his neck (as a kind of necklace), to prevent them from getting lost. So that's how he attended school, without a pencil case, just that necklace with the most elementary and basic things.</p><p>At that time, even buying a pencil and an eraser was a kind of luxury for her mother. He always stayed at the end of school and used to go through all the classrooms to snoop around like a mouse in search of some "treasures" that other kids used to leave behind. He had to hurry before the two janitors in the building started cleaning up. Sometimes he would find some candy, half eaten packages of cookies, used pencils, clean sheets of paper, all of which he would put in a nylon bag that he used for every backpack (usually with the logo of a supermarket), and he would take them home.</p><p>Under his bed, the one he shared with his mother as well, he had an old shoe box, one he had found in the trash, it was made of strong cardboard and a nice red color, there he jealously hided his booty. There were earrings that his mother threw away because they broke or because she lost the other pair, some old bottles that had once contained perfume, of women's, of course.</p><p>When his mother was getting ready to go out in the evenings Levi would look at her from the corner, from the dark circled eyes and disheveled woman he saw in the morning, the night transformed her into a kind of masterful butterfly, beauty exploding on her body like a flower spreading its petals. That ritual had become a very important part of his life, and his favorite part was when she put on those strange transparent stockings that reached higher than the middle of her thin white thighs. He always experienced a kind of trance, a fascinating hallucination when the spandex clung to her skin.</p><p>So much time had passed since then, but no matter the years or the months, he never quite got used to his new abundance. He was now a professional and earned a good salary, he had a small flat that he owned. He also had a savings bank where he deposited every penny that was not used for utilities, food or clothes.</p><p>He didn't go out much, sometimes he just walked around and look at window´s shops, but he rarely went into businesses, he was in "survival" mode most of the time. His co workers, because he had no friends, at least no one very close, called him a freak, extravagant and stingy.</p><p>However, there were two things Levi never spared any expense, one, if he saw a hungry kid, a person begging or cold on the street. He never gave them cash, he always bought them food or clothes, he didn't need to flaunt those little acts of compassion, it was enough that his conscience was clear. The second thing he couldn't help was an irrepressible urge to buy women's clothes, not just any kind of clothes, he liked fine lingerie, he already had about six or seven packs of lycra stockings with lace, in various colors, although he preferred black and gray ones (those were harder to get), silk dresses, silk dresses with a soft sheen, almost transparent, preferably long but with slits on the sides (pronounced, the kind that allowed a glimpse of her hips and thighs), exotic shoes, with burgundy or black heels, but always of designer, he would have at least three pairs, and make up from the top brands.</p><p>He couldn't resist those raptures, it was like an out of ”this”world power that possessed him, an inexplicable energy stirred him from within and his breathing became heavy, his heart pounded and then he would choose one of those fabulous pieces with which he was forming a collection. Inside his closet, he had a secret compartment, where he carefully arranged his purchases, "his new cardboard box", his refuge, that sacred place (even more sacred than the cathedral of the city), where he deposited his new treasures.</p><p>A couple of years ago he had discovered, with a lot of astonishment and a little fear, that he liked certain types of men. Up to the moment he understood his inclinations, he had dated several women, but his relationships never lasted very long, nor did he take them seriously. Of the women he was attracted by their hairstyles, the way they walked, their clothes, it was almost disappointing the moment of coitus where he had to take off their beautiful clothes and the arrangements, it was as if the magic vanished and he understood that the chariot had always been a simple pumpkin.</p><p>Why had he bought that huge mirror? Why so much waste on things he would never use? He knew the answer and at the same time he shied away from it, even in the privacy of his apartment to try something like that... he closed his eyes and could hear his mother's screams, her blows at seeing him wearing her clothes, her earrings, every time that force pushed him a little further, he recoiled again at that voice inside his head that scolded him for being a pervert.</p><p>His mother had died long ago, had left him abandoned in a sad, hot hovel, but he still couldn't shake off the bonds his words had forged. But how long had he been obedient? How many years? Couldn't he allow himself to be just a little bit wrong? Just a little, just a bit little?</p><p>He put on romantic music and uncorked a red wine, a bottle he had been given for his birthday because he did not drink alcohol alone, however the beginning of that night was marked by all those things he did not usually do, those longings he had never allowed himself to explore, it was like an emotional dam cracking everywhere, unable to continue to hold on and hide his deepest desires and his most urgent desires.</p><p>As the drink went down, he was shedding his masculine clothes, his coat, his tie, his shirt, he was creating his own ritual, a new path. As the cloths fell away, they felt like pieces of shell, like caterpillars leaving their chrysalis to give way to transformation.</p><p>When he was naked, he felt free for the first time in a long time, he felt light, one step closer to the flight he desperately needed to undertake.</p><p>He opened that very private and reserved sector and carefully chose each of the parts, each of the fragments, each piece of the new puzzle he was about to build. He hummed softly, diluting his mind with the ambient music and grabbed a black velvet dress, pressed it against his white skin, enjoying the touch, it was as if the garment was embracing him, caressing him with its fine stitching and inducing him to continue. He put it on and it fit him perfectly, perhaps, unconsciously, he had been buying those dresses in his size? Of course the hem went all the way to the floor, it needs to rise a few inches for it to look right.</p><p>He sat on the bed, picked up the package of gray stockings and opened it, a bubble of magic burst in his face, unveiling new scent and immediately winning him over. He cradled them between his fingers, squeezed and stretched them as if they were slim, not realizing that he was smiling, that a simple act like that was making him very happy. He sapiently rolled one of them and introduced his right foot, he was surprised by the huge erection that had become present when he finished adjusting it on his thigh marked by the constancy he had of going to the gym daily. He did the same with the other leg and then took the burgundy stilettos, those that had a ribbon to tie to his ankles and stood up.</p><p>He struggled to maintain his stability, like a calf taking his first steps in the new world before him, but naturally he noticed that he could master that art in no time. He looked up and saw his new reflection, he was so excited he would have been able to shed a few tears. His hands outlined the outline of his body, he turned to see himself from the side and for the first time in his entire existence... he looked beautiful.</p><p>The heels, her leg, the slash, the dress, her cheerful, laughing expression, everything matched perfectly. She picked up a soft red lipstick, her fingers trembled with shock and she slid the creamy stick over her mouth. Next came eyeliner and mascara for her eyelashes, she picked up a brush and tried a few different hairstyles. It was like playing, it was having fun like she had never had before.</p><p>She took his cell phone and photographed herself at different angles, always satisfied with the results, she loved looking at herself, she loved being who she was at that moment. It was a shame that having discovered her beauty no one else could appreciate it. She wanted to be looked at, she wanted to share with the world this new person, this fantastic human being.</p><p>Of course, there was no way she could be contaminated with the skin and bones she had shown to the world so far, with that empty shell, that ridiculous mask. All the denials and scoldings had stayed with "him". She was pure and clean, she was innocent, a pearl that shone with her own light and she did not want to be associated in any way with “him”.</p><p>She thought carefully about how to achieve her new goal, she thought and thought for several days, until inspiration struck her with a series of images of a beautiful woman on Instagram, who was covering her nose, mouth and chin with a black mouth mask filled with glitter and encrusted with crystals.</p><p>It was a shame to have to cover the satiny rouge of his lipstick, but she was willing to make the sacrifice. With a few tutorials she learned how to make them and had several made to match the different dresses. She bought earrings, a discreet pair that worked with magnets, and a black nail polish, perfect with the natural pale tone of her creamy skin.</p><p>She created an account on a dating app, she would have loved to be able to attend a party, but due to the pandemic restrictions and her non existent social life it was impossible. Shyly she uploaded the first photos, by then she had become an expert in making up her eyes and taking advantage of the potential of her steel gray color, with a bit of hair mousse and a trim of her ends, she stuck her hair against her skull and arranged her bangs, she shook off the monotony and that fiction she used to show herself in the work environment. Every Friday, Saturday and Sunday night she came back to life.</p><p>She had made it clear in her profile what she was looking for and what she could offer, she didn't want any complaints or rejections, she didn't want to hide anymore, nor pretend she was perfect. On the contrary, she was a mistake in society and she was so proud of that.</p><p>She used her name alone, without surnames, without past burdens, she did not need more introduction than that, a simple and delicate denomination, which fit her like a glove.</p><p>She talked with many men and even with some women for several months, many asked for photos with less clothes and others sent her photos that she had not asked for, however all the tokens of appreciation she let them be. From those who claimed to dedicate erections and orgasms to her, to older men who made up (or copied) poems of fake love. Everything flattered her, a little attention from these people was enough.</p><p>Until a profile with gorgeous aquamarine eyes sent her a simple phrase, which completely captivated her.</p><p>
  <strong>"You are so beautiful, I would like to touch you..."</strong>
</p><p>He was a rather young boy, he claimed to be twenty five, ten years younger than her, yet he had a powerful expression on his face as if he didn't need to live more years to know some truths of this existence, plus he possessed a dreamy body. Everyone who had written to her before had something that stood out about their looks or their personality, but Eren, the boy with the captivating eyes... he had it all.</p><p>She felt anxious, excited, eager to know more.</p><p>
  <em>"Hello, Eren. Nice eyes, by the way. So you want to touch me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm glad you answered me, beautiful. Touch you, smell you, have sex with you, I like the look in your eyes, your legs, and I'm intrigued to know what it would be like to hear you moan my name."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"I see, you don't mess around huh?"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Is there a guide to follow? XD Tell me how I should seduce you, then."</strong>
</p><p>Before Levi could reply, the beautiful man sent him a picture of his naked torso, hinting that there was no further garment as the beginnings of a dark, and quite attractive to look at, hair below his navel showed a path to much more.</p><p>Levi swallowed dryly, because it was the first time, even after seeing so many pictures and things sent to her via private chat, that she really wanted to keep discovering, she let the conversation flow without thinking whether it was right or not, because she had long since decided to move on. After all, let the world keep their stupid prejudices.</p><p>
  <em>"Wow, I guess I don't need to give you instructions, you're doing fine."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Should I send you more pictures?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"But it's not fair that only I send them to you, one mine by one of yours would be better, don't you think?"</strong>
</p><p>She thought about it for a moment and decided it was a fair exchange. She sent a picture of her collarbones and part of her neck, her phone had an excellent camera and she had learned enough about angles, lights and effects to take some really intriguing pictures.</p><p>Eren smiled in pleasure and massaged his crotch which was quite hard. He had given it a lot of thought before he could bring himself to write to "Levi", if that was her real name. He could have sworn that this person was related to the grumpy, antisocial manager who worked on the fourth floor of that huge multinational of which his father owned a good deal of stock, there was a similar air in his eyes.</p><p>He sent her a picture of his smile, where beautiful white teeth were visible, with one of the canines slightly tilted, that was what true beauty was all about, small incorrect details that made its wearer unique in its kind. He was provocatively biting part of her lower lip. Levi touched with the phalanges of his fingers to the contours of that mouth and then brought his fingers to hers. How would feel to be kissed by that man?</p><p>
  <strong>"Next picture, can I make you a special request? Pretty please?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"I read you, Eren."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Show me your smile, Levi, you have no idea how long I've been thinking about what it will look like."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, I can't agree to that, I'm missing some teeth, it's really not a pretty thing."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well I like peculiar things, I accept the risk."</strong>
</p><p>Levi sighed and felt many things stirring inside her, a kind of collapse, of seismic movements, of tectonic plates clashing thunderously, and only Satan knew how much she wanted to sink into that chaos.</p><p>
  <em>"If we ever meet, I'll show you everything you want to see."</em>
</p><p>Eren stifled a short cry of victory and answered immediately.</p><p>
  <strong>"Will I also be able to touch?".</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"If I can touch in return, how was it? One mine by one of yours would be better?".</em>
</p><p>They were on the same frequency.</p><p>Chatting with Eren became her favorite pastime, after a few days she agreed to add his cell phone to his Telegram account, of course to a personal number that was held by a group of people she could count on the fingers of her hand, although lately it was enabled only for this guy.</p><p>She didn't know when, but they started sending audios to each other, she liked to whisper over the mobile speaker, softening her naturally deep voice, although Eren liked to explore every possible nuance. Was it possible to meet someone through a purely electronic contact? For that was all they had so far. Levi unsubscribed the account on the app for dates because she really didn't feel like chatting with other people anymore.</p><p>Without realizing it, about four or five months passed in this exchange of messages, photos (purely erotic, nothing that was pornographic, as they both believed it was better to reserve certain things for when they finally met), messages, stickers, jokes, daily conversations, until it was impossible to keep holding the desire to see each other live and direct. Levi always wore various mouth masks and while Eren was smitten with those sharp gray eyes, he fervently wished to see that which he couldn't.</p><p>
  <strong>"I dreamt of your smile last night, you're driving me crazy."</strong>
</p><p>Levi wondered how this boy managed to hold her interest captive, creating new ways to lure her in, and they were all perfect.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't idealize so much, you might be disappointed later."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Never, I want to see you, Levi and I mean meet, I want to kiss you, can't you? I promise to be a good boy."</strong>
</p><p>She felt fear, even though she had no doubt she was ready for the next step, yet insecurities surfaced everywhere and made her hesitate. During an arduous week of pleading, they arranged to meet in a luxurious hotel room on the outskirts of the city.</p><p>She didn't know very well what she was going to meet, she preferred not to meet at her house since she didn't usually let strangers in, although her feminine instinct led her to trust, her logic asked her to be cautious with certain aspects, Eren offered his house, but she needed a more neutral place, where she felt safer, so after negotiating a little they both decided that this way was better.</p><p>She carefully chose a straight cut sleeveless dress in *Georgette fabric, in a warm ivory that shone naturally according to the impact of the light, it reached a few inches below her knees, but at the same time it had an embroidered outline in black threads that formed a fine finish, it opened completely on both sides, but from the armpit to above the hip it was joined with a zigzag pattern with a black cord that ended in a small bow, however it left part of the skin of the torso visible, however when walking, a good part of her buttocks and legs could be seen, which were sheathed in simple black lycra stockings that reached a little above the knees. Undoubtedly, she had to have enormous confidence to wear a boutique piece like that, at last so many hours spent in the gym would be able to wear that garment. Her shapely arms were exposed. This time she didn't dare to go without underwear, besides her crotch protruded a little in front of the beautiful dress and she wanted to avoid that.</p><p>There was no other option, she should buy lingerie according to the chosen piece, to be honest this caused her a huge happiness, the final touch to finish her metamorphosis. She went around several stores and for every answer she said it was a gift, in fact it was not a lie, it was a gift for herself. Undecided, she bought three thongs of recognized brands in black, white and pastel yellow, all with delicate designs and openwork lace, one prettier than the other.</p><p>When it was time to leave for the hotel, she decided to take the white one, since the others did not match the dress. She loaded the boxes in a suitcase, along with a pair of shoes with stiletto heels, they were at least 9 centimeters high and she already knew how to manage more than well with them. They were a dark red color, with a pointed toe and openwork sides until only the edge of the heel protruded a little, they slimmed her feet and highlighted her fine and beautiful ankles. As she was not very tall, the heel and the shape of the shoe stylized her figure.</p><p>She arrived an hour early, signed in with a different name at the front desk and left a copy of the card key for Eren to pick up. She walked gracefully to the elevator, her skin tingling, anxious to get out of those decrepit clothes and into what she deserved. She reached the gleaming seventh floor and entered room 707 with her swipe card, whose gold numbers stood out on the black door. As was to be expected of a suite, everything was lavish, lavish and glittering.</p><p>Today he was going to indulge in splurge, excess and all those wrong things he so longed to try. She ordered a bottle of sparkling white wine from a good cellar and a couple of glasses, then proceeded to begin her total transformation.</p><p>She undressed in the bathroom and put on her stockings, her dress, enjoying every touch, every new sensation, because this time she wasn't just doing it for herself, but for Eren as well. She put on her underwear, she had never worn something so invasive on her private parts and she felt so wonderful, so powerful. Then she proceeded to put on her makeup, she put on a neutral foundation, some shadows between white and pearl gray, very soft, a thin almost imperceptible eyeliner and the pasty mascara that gave her the final touch. She opted for a soft pink for her fine lips, with the mousse she fixed her hair but without changing her style too much, she put on her shoes and finally a black velvet mouth mask.</p><p>It was ten minutes before Eren arrived, although he had already done so, he was making time in the lobby while she felt thousands of ants contaminating her blood, how many times had he fantasized about this encounter? Never in his life had he felt so nervous before and he checked over and over again his tailcoat suit, impeccable in black, gala, the black silk tie and the European designer jacket. His patent leather shoes glittered with so much polish. At the appointed time she texted him and Eren breathed in to calm his senses.</p><p>Should she wait for him sitting at the table? In bed seemed a little too much...it wasn't time yet. He noticed a corner where there was a sort of countertop against the wall, in front a sort of picture, and a tall black stool completed the ornamentation. She approached by instinct and leaned one of her elbows on the surface, while she raised her right leg and rested one knee on the stool, thanks to the heels she could reach that height without problems. She had never felt so sexy and beautiful as she did at that precise moment when the door to the room opened and Eren entered to stand there with an expression of utter amazement and excitement. Damn, she would have loved to have had her cell phone to portray that grimace.</p><p>The man closed the door and approached very slowly, he couldn't stop admiring the spectacular creature he had a few meters away. Fuck! This time it was completely real, not that it hadn't been before but... there were no words to define what he felt, maybe there was, love? Pure desire? Instant excitement? It was probably a mixture of all of those. He forgot to even say hello. But as much as he appreciated he was also appreciated.</p><p>Levi was amazed at the care Eren had taken in dressing, he looked like he would be attending a gala dinner, in that tuxedo that looked so great on him, except instead of a bow tie he was wearing a shiny tie, silk maybe? and he was approaching in a feline way. Although his outfit was fabulous, she was lost in those vibrant eyes, huge and unfathomable, which live and live she noticed that the photos didn't do him justice at all, and, oh, he was so tall! She couldn't remember if in any conversation he had told her what his exact height was, but certainly over six feet tall, his presence was imposing and she liked that too much.</p><p>“You're beautiful," he gawked once he was less than half a meter away.</p><p>“Good evening, Eren.”</p><p>He held out his hand and Levi accepted, escorted her to the center of the room and made her turn to appreciate the whole set, Eren felt short of breath and his mouth went dry in front of so much splendor. He knew, from the first time he saw her profile, there was so much potential there, he was hopelessly attracted to her and the more he got to know Levi, the more he fell in love.</p><p>He brought his hands up to delicately take the elastics of the mouth cover, he felt his palms of his hands were wet from nerves and before removing it their gazes merged.</p><p>“May I?”</p><p>Levi blinked for all response, and with one smooth movement at last he was able to fully reveal the face he had dreamed of so much. Levi felt a surge of adrenaline rush through his body at that simple act, more intimate than undressing his body. Eren held his breath and could resist no longer. He moved in closer grabbing her by the nape of her neck to bring their lips together.</p><p>For Levi that was her first kiss, her first real kiss, a gesture that let him know it was all real, the prelude to an experience unlike any other in her life, she didn't know, until it happened, how much she had needed to be kissed like that.</p><p>Eren peeled his lips away a few inches to better appreciate this work of art in his hands, his heart was beating fast and his nerves were still there, but they were dissipating more and more. Levi was the one who shortened the distance this time and subtly licked the opposite lips that opened immediately to deepen the rubbing. Their tongues caressed and Eren pressed the delicious waist against his torso while his other hand was still on the beautiful nape of her neck.</p><p>There wasn't too much they wanted to talk about at that moment, they rather wanted to feel each other. Dinner, or wine or any other details were dismissed out of hand.</p><p>Eren's hands shifted to caress her arms, her skin was warm compared to Levi's, her lips were still hungry and it was all happening so naturally. Meanwhile Levi's slipped inside Eren's coat and felt that strong, broad anatomy, brimming with energy and youth. They both shuddered at the caresses and separated for a moment to breathe.</p><p>“None of the times I imagined you even came close to this, I can't help but think you are so beautiful, so, so, so beautiful.”</p><p>And he kissed her again with bliss, with momentum, until he cornered her against one of the walls of the room. Levi was docile, letting herself be carried and led by that gentleman, she inhaled the exquisite perfume of her partner while she closed her eyes and enjoyed how the other's mouth tasted her neck, while his hands firmly squeezed the contour of her body, sometimes his fingertips made contact with her bare skin through the openings of her dress and that simple touch stirred her emotions and made the flames of lasciviousness grow more and more.</p><p>Everything was new and exciting, it was discovering how to live, learning how to breathe again and that air was sweet and pleasant as it had never been before. She felt him squeeze her pecs over her dress and let out a slight gasp, she jerked when Eren's thumbs rubbed over her nipples, she had never paid too much attention to that part of her body, no, actually she had never allowed her own body to feel that way, without limits.</p><p>She tugged at the jacket and it mattered little to them that their clothes began to be strewn across the floor, their mouths sought each other out, coupled, sought new nooks and crannies, "here's a kiss missing, and here, and here." She removed the tie and the sound the fabric made as it slid was so sensual she had to bite her lower lip to keep from moaning. The nagging buttons of the white shirt were the next obstacle to negotiate, she deftly undid them and was finally able to feel that torso, check what it felt like to touch that hairless, tanned, fragrant skin she'd seen so many times in pictures. Her lips instinctively sought to cling, nibbling and sucking. Voracity that exploded with every second.</p><p>Eren grunted at Levi's attacks and bent lower so he could settle his palms on her thighs, taking advantage of the very pronounced slits in the dress, he immediately slid his hands up and greedily squeezed those firm, round buttocks. She couldn't suppress the urge to lunge and rubbed her crotches energetically gluing her anatomy to Levi's who by now was snorting and trying to breathe more or less decently.</p><p>Levi pushed him and they went to hit the bed, Eren fell into a sitting position and brought his lover with him, who in the momentum remained on the younger man's body. They kissed again and Eren took the opportunity to tangle his fingers in the elastics of the thong over Levi's hips. Everything about her was beautiful, he wanted to take off her dress and keep exploring, but the truth is the clothes fit her so well it was like a delicious and beautiful dessert that you don't want to eat because it's too pretty.</p><p>He let Levi take dominance, he let him undress until he was only wearing tight black boxer shorts, where his throbbing erection was perfectly visible. She hesitated whether to remove his garment or not, she was eager to continue, but fearful at the same time.</p><p>They rolled on the bed and Levi was on his back, Eren took the opportunity to lift the skirt and caressed the exquisite roughness of the stockings with his long fingers, how could such an incredible creature exist? Levi arched up and made it easier for him to remove her dress, because it was imperative to enjoy more skin, more sensitivity.</p><p>Eren kissed her mouth, her neck, the gorgeous collarbones that fascinated him so much (he couldn't help but leave a brownish mark down the middle of them), licked the firm milky breast, concentrated on nipping at the nipples and delighted in Levi's reaction who sighed heavily and closed her eyes to enjoy even more. He captured one of the pink buttons with his teeth and sucked hard, she pulled his hair tightly undoing the bun and letting his hair finally come loose.</p><p>He continued to descend, marveling at the flat and marked belly, he had so much to touch and taste he didn't know where to go next, he wanted to make her a shrine and worship her forever. He continued descending until he reached the crotch, covered by that fine lingerie, sexy and erotic, he didn't want to ruin it, so he expertly slid it down to be surprised by the fat member that was already wet at the tip, drops of pre seminal fluid were falling slowly making it appetizing to the eye. He licked her eagerly, from base to tip, going back down to suck her testicles gently and back up again, he sucked on the head and its subtle scent permeated his taste buds, it was adorably addictive.</p><p>Levi felt like she was in heaven, it wasn't the first time her cock had been sucked, but like any new experience this was unlike anything else. Eren was erasing in one fell swoop every anecdote that had gone before. It erased her dark past, ignited a passion she didn't know could exist, was this what making love felt like? So what the hell had she been doing until that day? It didn't matter, next to Eren there was no "before", only "now".</p><p>“More, more, go on, go on, go on..." she begged with devotion, riding her legs on the boy's shoulders, caressing him with the soles of her feet on his bare, fleshy back.</p><p>All doubt was completely diluted, any fear of moving forward or of how to do things vanished. For the next few minutes she devoted herself to enjoying herself, to being herself completely. Although Eren took great pains, and a lot of them, Levi had incredible stamina, so after frolicking in ecstasy, she sat up to return the attentions. Now she was able to remove the last garment, to have him completely at his mercy.</p><p>She stopped to visually enjoy the long limbs, the uniform and beautiful color of that epidermis, Eren noticed that she didn't know where to start and decided to encourage her to continue, because he wanted to feel her caresses as soon as possible.</p><p>“Do what you want, beautiful.”</p><p>The phrase was enough to insufflate her the little grains of courage that were missing and she pounced against his torso, biting softly and other times harder, tracing paths of saliva with her slippery tongue, feeling how Eren's penis bumped against her chest, warm and eager to receive further attentions.</p><p>Though she had never done that before, it's not like she was lost either, she took it between her small hands, at least compared to his, and rubbed it in that way she liked to touch herself. Eren was more demonstrative, his expressions could only be explained with a poem to the god Adonis, because undoubtedly this boy had a bit of divinity, of unattainable glory that oozed from his irises and spread all over his anatomy.</p><p>For the first time she took a male member into her mouth, finding the sensation and the experience pleasurable. She still smelled a faint scent of soap and she loved that, that Eren had been so careful with his intimate cleanliness. She wondered what the beautiful man's expectations had been for what would happen that night, she didn't want to let him down. She took as much as she could and moved up and down his member, noticing how the saliva dribbled hastily from inside her mouth to leave a thick, sticky, transparent film on the other man's crotch. She massaged his testicles subtly and noticed that Eren's penis returned the attentions with spasms that were most delightful. Sucking his cock felt too good, so much so that while doing so she had to masturbate herself with one hand to quell the desire that was consuming her in the same way.</p><p>Eren spread her legs wider and lifted her torso a little to better appreciate the show, maybe he was hoping for dinner, to capture her expressions live and direct, he probably longed to kiss her, and yet things had decanted in such a way that he was getting all the kinky dreams he had about her all at once. He wasn't complaining, quite the contrary.</p><p>The saliva slid down to his tight ring and he had to sink her head into the pillow as Levi took to licking his contour with that fantastically bold tongue. This was like winning the lottery, no, it was a thousand times better than that. He moaned for her, letting her know how much he enjoyed that treat, and Levi sucked on her index finger to lubricate it enough to start making her way in. The entrance was a delicate pink color that contrasted with the wheat skin. Eren relaxed his hips to better accommodate her.</p><p>“Up, like this," he guided her by showing her with his finger in the air so she knew what move to make.</p><p>She pleased him immediately, at the same time sucking his crotch again roughly sending shivers along his back to the nape of his neck, Eren lifted his feet in the air instinctively and surrendered to the pleasure.</p><p>“In, phew, in my po-pockets pant, there are co-condoms" he babbled blinded by passion and Levi pawed at the garment lying on the side of the bed to get hold of them.</p><p>Then she lubricated the entrance again with her saliva and continued her rhythmic work to prepare the ground, she was fascinated by the submissive way Eren was easing her in. After a quarter of an hour Eren was trembling to hold back the urge to ejaculate because all the stimulation was too much. Levi pulled her fingers out and with damned sensual movements, tore the wrapper and pulled the condom off to put it on. She still had her thong between her legs and the stockings, she took her penis and rubbed the tip playfully ramming and then pulling back.</p><p>Eren watched her in agitation.</p><p>“Please do it to me already, don't be mean.”</p><p>Levi climbed over his body smiling mischievously and they kissed again, rubbing their skins together and stirring up more electricity and storms. She sat up a little so she could accommodate her penis and finally pushed leisurely against the meat hole that slowly devouring it.</p><p>There was a little discomfort, but it was fleeting, when Eren least agreed he felt it invade him to the hilt and mumbled incomprehensible things, while his vision blurred with satisfaction and suffocation. He hugged the small waist with his long legs and called her name over and over again, sighing, moaning it, owning it completely.</p><p>Levi was in such ecstasy, she pumped the wet opening, feeling the tight walls hugging her member, knowing an unknown warmth, her own nature pushing her to keep climbing, to keep climbing in that maelstrom of lust in its purest state, how was it possible that so much joy could be felt?</p><p>Eren sat up a little, thanks to his height he could get closer to Levi's mouth to share another explosive and spectacular kiss, feeling Levi's tongue inside his mouth, at the same time that his member was ramming him, was a sensation that was driving him crazy, and he knew he couldn't take much more.</p><p>“Oh, Levi, I... I'm going to... mph!”</p><p>She understood when she noticed how Eren's belly tightened at the same time as his thighs, she masturbated him firmly and after a few seconds she felt his seed wet her hand and many other drops fall on her torso, the semen was abundant, light and clear. She stopped her movements and enjoyed how the young man's entrance pulsed around her penis, compressing it vigorously.</p><p>When she saw him relax, she spread the liquid over Eren's belly noticing how it was shiny and sticky, far from seeming unpleasant, it was something new and fun. She kissed him eagerly, to rest her arms on the sides of her beautiful lover's body and began to move her hips again, small, slow jerks, making him slowly react again.</p><p>Eren had to finish again until she finally climaxed. They took a quick shower together, helping each other amid more kisses and complicit laughter. They returned to the living room, naked and dry, thirsty, so they pulled a bottle of water out of a small cooler. Then they decided to open the sparkling wine that lay among the last vestiges of ice floating inside a bowl. Eren turned off the lights and left only the candlesticks on, they approached each other to toast and both noticed that now without the high heels, the distances and heights of their bodies were more evident and yet it suited them well.</p><p>Eren manipulated a flat screen TV and set slow music to play, then reached over and extended his hand to ask her to dance. Levi felt very excited and accepted immediately, they brought their naked bodies together in the dimness of the room and danced in a calm, quiet way.</p><p>Levi rested her forehead on Eren's chest and felt blissful, she no longer needed any garment, any makeup, any accessory to be herself, no matter what covered her, she would never go back to her past self.</p><p>She felt lazy, delicate caresses on her back and subtle kisses from her right shoulder to her neck, Eren's slow, happy breathing on the back of her neck and the firm grip of his hands. She was so grateful to have been able to start this new stretch of her life with the most pleasant company she could hope for.</p><p>"Perfection is not synonymous of happiness," she thought, "I just needed to encourage myself to be... a little wrong."</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>By Luna de Acero.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Glossary:</span> </strong>
</p><p><strong><span class="u">*Georgette fabric:</span></strong> Soft and fine wool or cotton fabric, slightly carded on one side. I suggest you Google: dresses with Georgette fabric to get an idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hello, I'm Luna de Acero, I'm Argentinean, my native language is Spanish. I am using a generic translator at the moment, so I apologize if you find any inconsistency of words in the reading.</p><p>The truth is that I can't afford to pay for a professional translator, but I'm still going to take the risk so that my texts can reach you in the same way.</p><p>I hope you give me a chance, I would be very grateful! I hope you enjoy reading despite the difficulties and thank you very much for choosing me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>